hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Journey to Un'Goro
Journey to Un'Goro is the fifth Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft expansion, following Mean Streets of Gadgetzan. Ready to join and her junior explorers on an expedition into the uncharted territory of Un'Goro crater? Your descent into these wild lands will be a thrilling adventure — you’ll make wondrous discoveries as you become one of the first to unearth mysteries long forgotten under the thick jungle mists. Un’Goro’s prehistoric inhabitants may not take kindly to your curiosity, but you never know who might appear to offer assistance in your time of need. Features Pack your journal and a trusty quill, because there’s more to the inhabitants of Un’Goro than meets the eye—135 all-new minions, spells, and more await you in Hearthstone’s newest expansion. ;Elemental race Nothing is more primal than the elements themselves, and Un’Goro’s ancient energies empower the resident elementals with a vigor and ferocity not seen anywhere else. Some of Hearthstone’s familiar faces will gain the Elemental minion type, joining the ranks of Murlocs, Dragons, Pirates, and Beasts for exciting new synergies. ;Adapt keyword The new Adapt keyword allows a minion to become infused with elemental power, granting it new properties. Similar to the discover mechanic, you will be presented with three options when you play a card with Adapt. You can choose one of these three options to immediately buff your minion. There are ten total Adaptations to choose from, ranging from attack buffs to taunt, so you’ll have plenty of options to respond to threats presented by your opponent. ;Quest cards Quest cards are an exciting new card type coming to Hearthstone. Quest cards are Legendary, so you can only have one in your deck, and they’ll always appear in your opening hand (mulligan). Each Quest will have prerequisites listed on it — should you complete them, you’ll be granted incredible rewards! Quests show up on your Hero Portrait once you play them. Cards ;Neutral * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) ; * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * * * * ; * * * * * ( , ) * ( ) * * * * ; * * ( ) * * * * ( ) * * * * ( ) ; * * * * ( ) * * ( ) * * ( ) * * ( ) ; * ( ) * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * * ( ) * ; * * * * ( ) * ( ) * * ( ) * * ( ) * ; * * * * * * ( ) * * ( / ) * * ; * ( ) * ( ) * * ( ) * * * * * * Pre-Purchase On a dangerous trek, it helps to be prepared for anything! Starting February 28th, 2017, you can pre-purchase 50 Journey to Un’Goro card packs for $49.99 USD and receive the Fossil card back. The extra supplies will be waiting for you at base camp. By Elise’s calculations, you should arrive there in early April, just in time for the expansion’s official release. Media Images Journey to Un Goro Cinematic Still 1.jpg Journey to Un Goro Cinematic Still 2.jpg Journey to Un Goro Cinematic Still 3.jpg Journey to Un Goro Cinematic Still 4.jpg Journey to Un Goro Key Art.jpg Video Patch changes * External links *Journey to Un'Goro Category:Expansions